When a user uses a credit card to purchase goods or services, the user needs to input credit card information such as the card number. The input process is time-consuming and has the hidden risk of input error. Therefore, a solution for obtaining card information is a concern of the industry.
The existing technology provides a method for obtaining a credit card number, which includes: The terminal obtains a credit card image, and, according to a preset credit card number region, obtains the image of the region having the credit card number from the credit card image. Then, the terminal analyzes and processes the image of the region having the credit card number and obtains the image of the credit card number. The terminal matches the number in the obtained image of the credit card number with the number in a database and obtains the credit card number of the credit card in the credit card image. However, due to the variation in the possible locations of the region containing the credit card number in different types of cards, the existing technology provides low recognition rates. A better and more accurate method of obtaining card information from card images is needed.